Gevallen Engel: Hoofdstuk 28
right Rijk van de Astronomie, het jaar 1733. Rosanna draafde achter Cyramelia aan richting de Woonzaal waar Adriel zat. De huisbaas lag op haar buik een boek te lezen. Ook dit keer droeg ze geen jurk maar een nauwsluitende lederen broek en een grote trui die haar schouders bloot liet. Haar haren zaten opgestoken in vlechten en een dot en Rosanna keek ongemakkelijk naar de vele diepe witte littekens. Ze vond het blijkbaar niet erg om ze te laten zien. 'Adriel,' zei Cyramelia. De huisbaas keek achteloos over haar schouder terwijl ze omrolde en tegelijk haar boek dichtsloeg. 'Ja?' 'Ik wil een deal sluiten.' Adriels benen schoven meteen uit de zetel en steunend op haar handen staarde ze Cyramelia aan.'Ga door.' 'Ik... als je ons helpt om mijn vrienden te zoeken, dan doe ik wat jij van mij wilt.' Rosanna keek Cyramelia verward aan. Waar had ze het over? Wat wou Adriel? Ze besloot om er niet verder naar te vragen en luisterde aandachtig. 'Oké...' zei Adriel langzaam toen ze opstond en zich lenig uitrekte.'Laten we Carlo zoeken.' 'W... wat? Nee, we moeten mijn vrienden zoeken!' riep Cyramelia uit toen Adriel een map openrolde op tafel. 'Correct, en daarvoor hebben we Carlo nodig.' 'Wat heeft Carlo hiermee te maken?' vroeg Rosanna gefrustreerd, 'Ik dacht dat we hem pas gingen zoeken als we de anderen terughadden.' 'Nou, dan is dit extra handig toch? Ik en Cyramelia zoeken en vinden Carlo en jij probeert wat speurwerk om jullie maatjes terug te vinden.' Rosanna kruiste mokkend haar armen.'Waarom mag ik niet mee?' 'Zou Carlo je graag zien?' '... nee.' 'Dan neem ik aan dat we hem beter in de "val" lokken.' 'Maar waarom nou Carlo?' Rosanna sloeg met een hand op de tafel. 'Hé, oppassen, dat is ebbenhout! Heel duur zeg ik je!' zei Adriel zonder op te kijken van de kaart.'Carlo is een hele sterke magiegebruiker, daarom.' 'Carlo heeft geen magie,' zei Rosanna snuivend.'Niemand in onze familie.' 'Carlo is geen familie,' brak Adriel haar af. Rosanna voelde een steek van verdriet toen ze zich realiseerde dat de Engel gelijk had. 'Welke magie heeft hij dan?' 'Elementale.' 'Oh...' Rosanna keek zwijgend toe hoe Adriel de kaart oprolde.'Maak jullie klaar, Cyramelia, we vertrekken nu, Rosanna, jij kan direct op speurtocht. Mica!' Cyramelia sloeg haar armen om zich heen en trappelde nerveus met haar voeten. Rosanna sloeg een arm op haar schouder.'Het komt goed!' zei ze opgewonden. 'We weten niet of we ze echt gaan vinden,' zei Cyramelia ongelukkig. Rosanna wist niet goed wat ze moest antwoorden, maar Mica was al aangekomen. Adriel nam hem opzij en Rosanna zag dat ze de situatie aan hem uitlegde. 'Goed, we maken ons snel klaar,' zei Rosanna en ze nam Cyramelia's hand vast en trok haar mee naar de slaapgang. Rosanna wandelde haar kamer binnen en hetzelfde gold voor Cyramelia. Ze nam aan dat ze vooral in het bos zou moeten zoeken dus trok ze een lange zwartleren broek aan en veterlaarzen die tot haar knieën kwamen. Ook deed ze een lange trui met capuchon aan. Ze stak haar haren op in een staartje. Eigenlijk hoorde ze nog te herstellen van het ongeluk na het bal, maar ze voelde zich al veel beter en dus maakte haar dat niet echt meer uit. Ze liep haar kamer uit. Cyramelia en Adriel waren al vertrokken en Mica stond met een gefronst voorhoofd een brief te lezen. 'Ik ben klaar,' zei Rosanna, een beetje beledigd omdat hij haar zowat negeerde.'Hallo?' 'Ja, ik hoorde je,' zei Mica bits. 'Kom.' Rosanna volgde hem de Inkomsthal uit en samen glipten ze de ingang uit. Na een poosje roeien bereikten ze het bos en Rosanna sloop een beetje ineengedoken het kiezelpad op. 'Doe niet zo subtiel,' snauwde Mica.'Er zijn hier sowieso geen ontvoerders.' Rosanna schoot recht en keek hem kwaad aan.'Ik ben niets dan beleefd tegen je geweest! Wat is je probleem?' 'Ik heb geen probleem,' zei Mica zonder op te kijken van een stel sporen in de modder. 'Waarom doe je dan zo gemeen tegen me?!' 'Rosanna,' zei Mica koel en hij keek op met scherpe groene ogen, 'Dit gaat niet over jou. Als je je alleen maar beledigt gaat voelen kun je net zo goed weggaan. Als je je eindelijk gaat richten op onze missie, doe dat dan.' Rosanna zweeg al. Ze wist dat hij wel een beetje gelijk had, maar daarom moest hij nog niet zo onbeleefd doen. Ze begreep helemaal niet hoe hij en Adamaris goed met elkaar konden optrekken terwijl hij zo'n arrogante boer was tegenover haar. Ze snoof en liep een stukje de struiken in. Daar vond ze een witte veer. 'Mica?' vroeg ze. 'Wat is het nu?!' snauwde die ongeduldig. 'Ik heb iets gevonden,' zei ze en ze hief de veer op. Mica sperde zijn ogen wijd open en zweeg voor een poosje. Dan sloeg hij een hand tegen zijn voorhoofd.'Waarom verbaast me het niet...' 'Wat?' zei Rosanna verward.'Wat verbaast je niet?' 'Engelen... ze zijn ontvoerd door Engelen.' Rosanna zweeg en keek naar de veer in haar hand.'Misschien, als ze Carlo vinden, kan hij met zijn magie de eigenaar van deze veer opsporen.' 'Dat lijkt me een goed plan. Zullen we al teruggaan of wil je verder zoeken?' vroeg Mica, om zich heen kijkend. 'Laten we nog even zoeken, daarna kunnen we terugkeren,' stelde Rosanna voor en ze liep het bad af en de struiken in, rondkijkend op zoek naar sporen. Al gauw vond ze een paar bloedvlekken in de aarde. Mica hurkte naast haar neer en bestudeerde ze even.'Mensenbloed.' Rosanna volgde de onregelmatige druppeltjes door de struiken, dieper het bos in, tot de plekken waar de pijnbomen lange schaduwen over de dennennaalden wierpen en er geen sprietje gras of stukje plant groeide. Mica bukte zich bij een stuk waar de normaal zo even naalden helemaal door elkaar geschopt en slordig terug geveegd waren en schoof die en de afgebroken takjes opzij. Daaronder lag een luik. 'O, hemel,' bracht Rosanna uit. 'Zou het kunnen dat...' Mica maande haar tot stilte en haalde een dolk door alle gleuven van het luik, waarna hij even wrikte en het dan zonder geluid opentrok. De ruimte eronder moest groot zijn, dacht Rosanna, want ze kon zelfs de lichtste geluidjes horen echoën in de donkere klankkast. Ze maakte zich klaar om er in te springen maar Mica hield haar gauw tegen en gooie tegelijkertijd een steen omlaag. Het duurde een goede tien seconden voor hij de bodem bereikte. Rosanna deed een beetje geschrokken een stap terug en Mica haalde een touw uit zijn rugzak dat vast lang genoeg moest zijn. Hij maakte het met behulp van Rosanna stevig vast aan een boom en trok daarna leren handschoenen aan. Hij gaf ook een paar aan Rosanna. 'Waarvoor zijn die?' vroeg ze nieuwsgierig. 'Zodat je je handen niet openhaalt aan de touwen bij het omlaag glijden,' legde Mica uit en hij greep het touw vast en liet zichzelf in de opening zakken. Na een poosje zei hij dat ze ook mocht komen en dat deed ze. Net zoals ze Mica had zien doen greep ze de touwen vast en ze klauterde voorzichtig de ruimte binnen. Nu was er geen terugweg. En wat hen daar zou opwachten, daar kon ze zich zelf niets bij voorstellen. Bestand:GevallenEngel_Geschiedenis8.jpg Hoofdstuk 27 ��O�� Hoofdstuk 29 Einde! Ik heb dit hoofdstuk gelezen Op 5 punten geef ik dit hoofdstuk... 5 (Geweldig!) 4 (Goed!) 3 (Oké) 2 (Bwah) 1 (Nah) Niet vergeten om een comment achter te laten over wat je van dit hoofdstuk vond! Als je vragen hebt over het verhaal, stuur dan een mailtje naar Gevallen.Engel.04@gmail.com. right Categorie:Gevallen Engel Categorie:Gevallen Engel: hoofdstukken Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje